


Daryl's Bad at Flirting

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting... so much bad flirting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Daryl wants to flirt with Paul, but he only knows what he's heard Merle say in bars.





	Daryl's Bad at Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Prompt! It was "Daryl puts the moves on Paul, but he's a bad flirter, uses cheesy pick up lines"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

When they'd first met, Daryl just wanted to tie him up in a tree for stealing their truck. Unfortunately, Rick had said no and wanted to bring him back. So, they did. Denise looked over him and said he was fine, so they put him up in their make shift jail. Daryl volunteered to guard him, only for the man to slip past him while he was lighting a cigarette, eyes closed to enjoy the flavor he'd missed. Then, the man had the galls to smirk at him from the top of the staircase. 

Daryl had to admit, however, the man was smart. He knew how to fight, too. He could handle himself like a well oiled machine. And he was beautiful. The more time they spent together, the more he got to know Jesus... no.. Paul, the more beautiful Daryl realized he was. He felt things deeper than a normal person. The loss of Sasha hit the ninja hard. He'd blamed himself. Daryl didn't know how to console him, so he sat with him in silence. The next morning, Paul had thanked him with that shy twitch of his pretty pink lips.

After the war with Negan, things finally calmed down. They'd lost a lot of weapons and food during the war, so runs were high on the list of things to be done, repairs were second and scouting for more people came last. Rick and Maggie liked to pair Daryl and Paul up for the more important runs. The two worked well together and Jesus was the only person Daryl could tolerate on the longer runs. He'd go with Aaron, but Eric was greatly injured during the war and Aaron wanted to stay near him, so he helped with repairs in Alexandria instead.

It was on one of those runs that Daryl realized just what it was he felt for Paul. They had been camping out in an abandoned house and Daryl was on watch while Paul slept. Walkers were stumbling around outside, so they stayed in one of the back bedrooms of the house. It was cold, so they shared the bed to keep warm. Daryl's ears listened to the sound of the walkers surrounding them while he laid next to the scout on the twin bed. Paul let out a soft sound and rolled over suddenly, one arm slinging around the hunter's stomach and his head nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Daryl had tensed, ready to get up and bolt out of the room, but Paul's soft hair and warm skin relaxed him. The hunter's heart raced. He turned his nose into the scout's hair and breathed deeply. He always looked so clean and well groomed, and he always smelled so good, too. Slowly, he wound his arm around Paul's shoulders, holding him close. He sank his hand into that soft hair, feeling the strands slide between his fingers. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, feeling so content.

His only problem was how to confess his feelings to the scout. Paul seemed so oblivious half the time. He seemed too concerned with getting their communities back on track with the food and safety situation. Any time Daryl wanted to say something, someone else needed to speak with the scout and he would leave to take care of the problem. The only other way Daryl knew how to get the scout to go out with him was what he'd seen Merle do time and time again in bars. With a nod of affirmation to himself, he decided to start flirting with Paul.

“Paul!” 

The scout halted his pace toward his trailer when Daryl called his name. He smiled as the man hurried toward him. “Hey, Daryl... I thought you were heading back to Alexandria today.”

“I am.” Daryl stopped when he reached the scout and shifted on his feet nervously. “Uh...” He scrambled his brain to remember the lines Merle had used. 

“Is something wrong?” Paul asked, brows furrowed with worry.

“D-Do you... have a bandaid?”

The scout blinked at the question. “I think-”

“Because I scrapped my knee falling for you.”

Paul stared at him, eyes nearly bugging out of his skull. He bit his bottom lip, laughter bubbling in his chest. His shoulders began to shake, cheeks flushing at the terrible pick up line he'd only ever heard in bars. 

“No..?” Daryl huffed. He decided to try another one. “Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes.”

The scout snorted, covering his face with his hands. “Daryl-”

“Do you have sun burn, or are you always this hot?”

“Oh my God...” The laughter was free now. He was laughing so hard he had to lean on his trailer for support. 

Daryl glared at him. “I'm bein serious here!”

“Daryl! We gotta go!” Rick yelled from the gate. 

Paul was still laughing, so Daryl rolled his eyes and walked away. He'd try again next time they saw each other. They wouldn't see each other again for a week. Paul came to Alexandria to deliver some vegetables that were finally harvested. He gave them to Tara who was now in charge of inventory. 

“Do you know where Daryl is?”

Tara looked up from some jerky she was eating and shrugged. “I think he went hunting.”

The scout huffed. He really needed to talk to the hunter. “Alright. Thanks. You good here?” She nodded and went back to her clipboard and paper to count the supplies, so he left the house and walked down the street. He walked to the house that had been assigned to the hunter after the war and sat in one of the chairs on the porch to wait. The sun on his face was so relaxing, he fell asleep. 

“Paul...”

The scout groaned and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Daryl standing in front of him. 

“You owe me a drink?”

Paul blinked. “What? Why?”

“Cause when I looked at you, I dropped mine.” 

Paul stared at him. Daryl had such a serious look on his face, he couldn't tell if the hunter was joking or being serious. The hunter glared at him. 

“Lemme tie your shoes, cause I don't want you falling for anyone else.”

The scout chuckled and shook his head as he realized what Daryl was doing. 

“I must be in a museum, because you're a true work of-”

“Daryl!” Paul stood up and took the hunter's hands in his. “I get it.” The scout let out another chuckle, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. “Can I say something now?”

The hunter grunted and looked down, preparing to be rejected.

“Let's commit the perfect crime.” At Daryl's confused look, Paul smirked. “I'll steal your heart, you steal mine?” Daryl blushed a bit, but his lips twitched up in a smile. “Want another one?” Daryl nodded with a shy smile. “You spend so much time in my mind, I should charge you rent.” 

The hunter laughed and stepped closer, dropping his crossbow to lift Paul into a tight hug. Paul's arms hugged onto his shoulders, trusting the man not to drop him. Paul leaned closer, stopping just an inch from Daryl's lips and staring into his blue eyes. 

“Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and baby, I'm lost at sea.”

“Don't worry, I'll come find ya.” Daryl whispered and crossed that last inch, kissing Paul breathless.


End file.
